fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mifune
Mifune is an inFamous Master Swordsman who formerly marauded Fiore as a Mercenery, he is currently paid to work for Pen Quito. Physical Appearance Mifune appears to be a middle aged, strongly built man with long, dull gray hair and solid brown eyes. Mifune commonly wears a large brown overcoat draped over his shoulders as if it were a cape, fluttering behind him while he is in combat. This cape has visible cuts on it's ends, more than likely as a result of Mifune's opponents damaging it. He then wears a high colar, Japanese-stlye, button-down white shirt and olive green dress pants. These pairs of pants contain cuts in their fabric at their sleeves, much like the cuts in the fabric of Mifune's overcoat. Finally, he wears a pair of twine sandals, in adition to being commonly seen with a piece of twine in his mouth. Personality Mifune is the archetypical "Strong but Silent type", not commenting on much or becoming involved in situations that don't involve him directly. He usually is seen sitting down with his legs crossed and swords nearby when he is relaxing. This position operates as Mifune's resting state. Mifune has a large spot in his heart for children, and believes that they should never become involved in a fight against adults. He gets very impatient with opponents that strike him as dirty low-lifes, and often does his absolute best to rid the world of them dependant on whether or not they manage to upset him. Story Mifune is the son of a local shop owner in Magnolia, originally from Oak Town Mifune went missing during his journey into adulthood. Not much else is known about his past but it is known that Mifune became a lethal swordsman who travled Fiore as a mercenary for hire, and he now works for the inFamous Mob Leader, Pen Quito. During the anual "Valor Games" hosted by Marone, Mifune stared as the main event defeating several opponents including spy a group of Wizard Spys who led to the infultration of the Rune Knights, who crashed the event and arrested many. Quito and Mifune escaped and returned to base successfully. Abilities Mifune is a master samurai and is able to use several swords at once while only having to hands. Mifune's stregnth and speed are unbelievable and it seems he may have supernatural powers. This is not so as Mifune doesn't dabble in the magical arts and relies strictly on his physical stregnth and his swordsmanship. *'Enhanced Strength': Mifune is at the peak of physical fitness and is able to easily overpower his opponents with or without his swords. *'Enhanced Agility': Mifune is aglie as he is able to move very quickly but normally uses a solid stance to easily defend and overpower his opponents. *'Master Swordmanship Specialist': Mifune's swordplay is unmatched by millions as he is able to use one to dozens of swords at once without changing the effective peak of his stregnth. Mifune's entire combat techniques are based on his "Infinite Sword Style" . Where numerous Katanas are used either one at a time or simultaneously during battles. Mifune, havin g being believed to the one who created the art, is a master at this specific style. Moves *'Inifinite Sword Attack': Mifune uses the dozens of swords on his back and throws them into the air. They land and are wrapped in a caution tape to keep them in line, trapping the opponent in this field. Now ifune uses his Infinate Sword Style to easily overpower his opponent with endless numbers of attacks. *'Addition': A technique that involves Mifune rapidly pasting his Infinite Swords to his opponent on at a time and then striking all of the Swords after the number wanted is stuck. *'Multiplication': A branch of the Addition technique, the attack focuses on the amount of times Mifune strikes the Swords that have been stuck to his opponent, multiplying the total number of blows he deals to his enemy. Category:NPC